When Vodka and Tequila Work Together
by Madcap Junior
Summary: The story of how one drunken night sparks something a whole lot more, proving that when Vodka and Tequila work together, very interesting things will happen.
1. Good Morning Campers

**Hello! Some of you may remember this story, basically I totally forgot my login and so was unable to continue with this story..until I made a new account. I took your previous advise and elongated the chapters by combining the short ones and I also made the layout less confusing in reference to who's speaking. Basically, enjoy and review! Thanks :)**

The Doctor groaned and rolled over, he winced as his head seemed to explode and pain washed through his body. 'I just KNEW tequila shots weren't a good idea' he muttered. He had just clambered out of bed and started searching for his clothes (which had strangely managed to scatter themselves in a most unattractive manner all over the floor) when he noticed something rather worrying. There was a flame red bra nestled on top of his shirt. The Doctor stared at it for a few minutes and then spun around as a voice came from the bed. A voice with a scottish accent. 'My HEAD, did no one THINK to stop me from drinking that last bit of vodka?' It was unmistakably Amy.

_Eh oh, this can't be good...although surely there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Amy Pond (who is indeed married) is lying in my bed while several articles of her clothing are lying next to mine on the floor...a reason that I am unable to think of, actually. Well, I always loved surprises... _

He coughed and managed to fnd his old dressing gown, which he proceeded to pull on. Realizing he was there, Amy sat up and pulled the duvet around her. 'You're not Rory!' She told him. 'Er, no. Last time I checked I was the Doctor...' he stood there watching her cautiously, not entirely sure what to do with himself. 'Yes, but Rory, oh God my HUSBAND Rory, is supposed to be in my bed...NOT YOU!' she glared at him.

'Um, my bed actually, and I do see why this is a bit of a problem...but I really don't know what you expect me to do.' he was trying to be rational now, although every cell in his body was demanding water.

'You can get the hell out of here for starters, and maybe, MAYBE, when I've had a shower, got dressed, had some coffee and some aspirin I will consider talking rationally about this.' the Doctor took this as his cue to leave and half ran out of the room.

The Doctor was sat in the control room, trying to stabilise something or other when Rory wandered in. The Doctor looked up and saw the troubled expression on Rory's face. He didn't say anything, but instead carried on tinkering with the TARDIS controls. After a few minutes and several meaningful sighs on Rory's part had passed, Rory spoke, 'Doctor, I was wondering if we could...talk about...something. Man to...er...man, I mean.' The Doctor could feel Rory watching him nervously, anxious for an answer. He looked up, 'Depends on the topic, Rory.' He smiled and gave Rory an expectant look. 'Yes, well, see, the thing is. Me and Amy are married and all...' He stopped, 'Yes Rory, I gather you are married, but I also gather that ISN'T what you wanted to talk about, as good as you are at stating the obvious, so come on, what is it?' Rory nodded nervously and carried on, 'Well, you've been around a bit, married more than once I reckon, and you know what married coupls are meant to do, what it's meant to be like...what's meant to happen...' he trailed off and looked down at his feet, blushing.

_Oh dear, panic stations, red alert, I do believe he wants to talk about sex, I mean normally that's not a problem, but I think it's quite probable that the last sex I had was last night...with HIS wife, ok, so that's not actually confirmed as a FACT but it seems very likely. So this conversation isn't going to be at all awkward..._

'Yes Rory, see, there's lots of thing married people DO, care to narrow it down a bit?' Rory opened his mouth to speak when in walked Amy. The Doctor dived back to the safety of his controls and Rory smiled at her weakly.


	2. Rational Thoughts and Reconciliations

'Morning Amy...how's your head?' Rory mumbled, marital duty taking over from the feeling that he was about to receive a verbal onslaught. 'Don't talk to me. Don't ANYONE talk to me. Especially not YOU.' she spat at him, turned on her heel and stomped off.

_Ah. Well, someone obviously is NOT in a good mood...very dangerous territory, potential injuries and/or emotional attack to be gained from attempting to engage in conversation with said human. Basically, talk to Amy and die._

Rory sighed. 'What have I done now, I haven't done anything, I only said good morning...Doctor?' Rory looked at him, he seemed to think that he knew all the answers, he rolled his eyes, 'I'll go and talk to her.' Rory grinned, 'Thanks Doctor-I owe you!'

_Hmm, I think I may have gotten what I was owed in advance last night...well, better go and talk to Amy. If I don't make it out alive, tell my non-existent family that I love them..._

The Doctor knocked on the door, and waited tensely for permission to come in. 'Go away Rory, I don't want to talk to you.' came the angry reply from behind the door. 'It's, er, not Rory. It's the Doctor...' ...silence. 'Can I come in?' ...more silence. 'Amy, please. I really think we should talk. If your head is anything like mine this morning, then you probably can't tell your left from your right, let alone remember what happened last night.'

_Talking rationally...nice one...might just work._

'Fine...if you really have to then come in.' the Doctor heard the door unlock and he smiled. Finally, some progress.

The Doctor entered the room, Amy had curled back up in her bed, he smiled, she looked adorable cuddled up in her duvet like that, with her red hair contrasting so beautifully with the white bed sheets...he shook his head, where had that thought come from? He's the Doctor, he doesn't think things like that. He stood by the doorway, watching her carefully. Finally, he managed to find some words, 'Amy, I'm not too sure about what happened last night, but I just want you to know, that whatever happened, I will accept full respsonsibility for it, and Rory never needs to know...if that's what you want?'

_Except that's not what I want...what I want, yes, what I want is for us to leave Rory in a Black Hole or on another planet. Somwhere where he can't bother me with his akward questions and rub his stupid marriage in my face...good grief. That's anothr weird thought-I'm a pacifist for Christ's sake!_

The mound of duvet that was Amy stirred slightly, and a face appeared, peering at him over the top of the duvet. 'I don't know what happened either. But I feel bad. And I don't like feeling bad.' she told him. 'Well, of course you feel bad-you have a husband, you're MARRIED, and even if nothing happened, we were still in the same bed, so of course you feel guilty. It's perfectly ok.' He tried to reassure her, unsure as to why he felt this sudden need to make her feel good. 'But that's not why I feel bad. I feel bad because I don't feel guilty. I know I should but I don't...and if somethin DID happen then I still don't feel bad.' Her eyes watered and two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. 'I'm a horrible person' she started to cry properly, the Doctor stayed where he was, unsure of what to do, how to act. It was only when Amy started to cry great gasping sobs that he went over and sat on the bed, she leaned her head on his chest, seeking comfort.

_Eh oh. More risky ground, why did I go over and comfort her? Why does her crying hurt me like this? Why do I want to stop her crying so badly? Why do I want to...why do I want to...KISS her?_

He put her arms around her, unable to stand her crying, 'Shhh, Amy, You aren't a bad person. You can't help how you feel...no one can.' He stroked her hair and she looked up at him. 'I was horrible to you this morning...sorry.' she smiled awkwardly at him. He swallowed hard, that smile seemed to make all the confusion and awkwardness of the morning melt away, he put a hand on her cheek, and stroked it gently. She studied his face, curious, wondering what he was doing. Suddenly he couldn't help himself, his impulses overpowered his mind. He leaned in and kissed her gently. At first she resisted slightly, seemingly guilty about her husband, but after a few seconds she kissed him back. And just as the Doctor thought that everything was going to be ok, the door opened and Rory walked in. 'Hey, are you two still argui...' he stopped when he saw them kissing. 'Oh.'


	3. Calamity and Calm

Amy pulled back quickly, 'Rory, it's not...it's not what it looks like?' she started to explain, but Rory interupted, 'What else could it be?' he shook his head, 'I should have known. You and him.' He snorted, 'Admit it Amy, you've always fancied him, everyone can tell.' Rory was unsuccessfully trying to mask the pain he was feeling.

'Rory, please. There is no me and him, I was...and he...' she started to explain again, 'Save it Amy. We both know there's no you and him because he said so.'

The Doctor was sat on the bed, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. 'RORY! Don't you see? I can't even talk to you-YOU NEVER LISTEN!' the argument was starting to get heated now.

'YEAH? WELL MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING WORTH LISTENING TO!' Amy gasped, her eyes narrowed, 'Don't you DARE think you can say things like that to me and get away with it. Carry on like that, and you'll be sorry I ever remembered you!' she hissed.

'SHUT THE HELL UP, THE PAIR OF YOU!' the Doctor got up and started pacing around the room, after deciding to finally intervine. 'This, is my TARDIS, and I decide what happens here, and that means that what I say goes. And I want you to stop shouting. Mainly because the pain in my head is almost unbearable and you two certainly aren't helping.' he said, more quietly now. 'Rory, Amy. Sit down, I think it's time we all had a little chat...'

'As you know, I am incredibly...' he started talking, but Amy butted in, 'Old? Yeah, yeah, we know. Now what was it you wanted to say Grandpa?' she grinned cheekily at him, the Doctor just shook his head. 'Well, I suppose. But what I wanted to talk to you about is my past. Where all this started.'

Rory stood up,' I really couldn't care less, if you don't mind, I have better things to do with my time than listen to your cutesy banter.' he stalked out.

'Well, I guess it's just you and me then.' he said as he watched Rory make his angry exit.

'That sounds rather suggestive for a Grandpa.' Amy stuck her tongue out, the Doctor shook his head. 'Amy, seriously. Before, there was another girl. She waited too. The only thing is, Amy, she's still waiting. Her name, was Rose, and she was magnificent.'

'M...Magnificent?' Amy wrinkled her forehead and looked at the doctor in confusion, 'What do you mean?'

_What to say now...got to be nice...explain feelings...basically do the complete opposite of what you're used to...well here goes nothing..._

The Doctor looked up at her and sighed, 'I mean she was amazing, clever, beautiful...funny. She travelled with me for a long, long time. We did so much together, until...'

Amy cut him off, 'So you loved her?'

He nodded, 'Yes, I loved her. But I'm never going to see her again, unless I'm willing to time travel. But I have a feeling that would cause more problems than it solved.'

'But...don't you want...I don't know, closure?' Amy looked up at him questioningly.

'Of course I do, but she's happy. I think. Jack said she was just fine...so I really don't think there's much point...in me...interfering...' He trailed off, trying to convince himself as well as Amy.

'You know Doctor, you really are pathetic sometimes, did you know that?' she rolled her eyes and then muttered something under her breath, 'No idea why I fancy you...at all.'

The Doctor looked startled, 'Wait, what? What did you just say?'

Amy sighed, 'Look, never mind about all that. You and I have places to go people to see, one person in particular to be precise...'

'Wait, not Rose, but...?' The Doctor started to protest, but quickly realised that there was no point, he would never win. 'Ok, Rose. Let's all go and visit Rose.'


	4. Past Selves and Plastic Problems

The TARDIS came to a rather undignified stop as it materialised in a small back alley near a London estate. Inside it's passengers, while in one piece, were rather dishevelled.

'I thought you knew how to fly this thing!' Amy groaned and clutched her hip where she was pretty sure there was a bruise forming as she spoke.'

'So did I...ah well, what's the fun in a controlled, safe journey anyway?' The Doctor grinned to her as he dashed toward the door of the TARDIS, he stuck his head outside and laughed that laugh he has for when he's pleased with himself, 'Yup, this is this place, and if I'm about right...which of course I am, then...' He paused and looked at something that resembled a watch on his wrist, 'Just as I though, my 9th self should be around here somewhere...well this could be fun, come along Pond!' He strolled out of the spaceship and waited for Amy to catch up with him.

'Your 9th self? How many are there of you?' She asked, looking at him skeptically.

'Well, technically only one. But one of my previous regenerations is around here somewhere, so I suppose you could say two...' The Doctor shook his head, 'Well anyway, it's not important. Now if I remeber rightly, I should be heading down this road in exactly...5 minutes.' He smiled and starting walking in the opposite direction to the TARDIS, Amy followed him, grumbling and moaning all the while.

The Doctor charged off at top speed in the direction of a large shopping centre, Amy sighed and chased after him, miraculously forgetting the pain in her hip. The Doctor seemed to have a complete disregard for road safety and hurtled across a busy main road at what appeared to be rush hour, bringing cars to an unwilling halt and leaving a trial of beeping horns, squealing tyres and angry drivers as he went.

Amy shook her head and followed his path of destruction, figuring that if she waited for the red light she would probably lose the Doctor and be totally lost in a random new place. Also it seemed pretty pointless waiting when pretty much all the cars were stopped anyway.

She caught up with the Doctor on the other side of the road. He was stood in the doorway of the shopping centre, staring straight ahead. 'Those doors are going to close on you in a minute.' Amy warned him, he looked puzzled, like he hardly heard what she had just said, 'The doors, they're automatic, so they'll probably close on you in a minute...' she looked at him, he shook his head, 'Oh yes, er, of course, I'd better move...' he stepped forwards, still looking straight ahead.

'Everything ok?' Amy could tell that there was something bothering him. 'What, yes, fine, I'm fine Pond, really.' he smiled in a pathetic attempt to convince her that he was ok.

'I can tell that there's something bothering you. Come on, just tell me.' she looked at him in a way that she hoped was approachable.

'It's nothing, it's just a bit weird, I mean I'm about to see my past self...not to mention Rose.' Amy felt a pang of jealousy, the way he said that name, he never said her name like that, not ever...

'Yeah I guess that could be a little weird...what are you actually planning to do?' she tried to be nonchalant, pretend that she didn't hear the tone of his voice or see the look in his eyes when he talked about Rose. 'I don't know yet, probably help with the Autons, have a chat, compare ships, companions, adventures...I'll probably want to go and see my 10th regeneration as well, say hello to Martha, Donna and possibly Jack-you'll like him, say a proper goodbye to Rose...'

Amy looked at him, 'Didn't you get to say a proper goodbye before?' He swallowed hard, 'No, I, er, no, I didn't.' Amy could tell that pursuing the matter further would not be a good idea, so she left it, curious as she was.

Suddenly the Doctor took off again, Amy followed him. They chased down corridors until they came to what looked like a storage area. Inside they could hear people running, suddenly out of the lift shot two people. One was tall with a skin-head and big ears, the other was short with blonde a blonde bob.

The Doctor grinned, 'Hello there!' the tall man stopped dead and looked at him, 'What the hell are you doing here? The store's closed you know.'

The Doctor grinned, 'I almost feel as though you should recognise me, but then again why should you, it's not like you're ever going to meet me, so to speak.' the tall man was growing impatient, 'Look, just tell me who you are.'

The Doctor let out a slight giggle, 'Ah Pond, this should be amusing. I am the Doctor.'

The tall man looked confused, 'But I'm the Doctor...'

The Doctor nodded, 'Yes but so am I.'

The tall man shook his head, 'But you can't be, I'm the only Doctor!' Next to him the blonde haired girl, probably Rose was getting agitated. 'Errm...' She tried and failed to get the tall man's attention.

'Yes you are the only Doctor, but I am too, and that's because I'm you...'

The tall man shook his head, 'Well I never...so you're me? As in a future regeneration?'

The Doctor nodded, 'That's right, and Rose, been a while since I've seen you! This is Amelia Pond by the way.'

Rose looked at him, 'How do you know me...?'

The Doctor smiled, 'Well you and I are going to know each other a lot better over the years, or you and him, if you prefer. Although you'll know my 10th regeneration best, let me tell you, you're going to like him!'

Rose looked confused, 'But I've only just met him...what do you mean you're 10th self...there can only be one of you...'

The Doctor nodded, 'Technically yes, there can be only one of me at any one time, but that doesn't mean that I can't have more than one version of myself over a a longer period of time.'

The tall man, or the ninth Doctor, interrupted, 'I hate to disturb this cosy little catch up, but you introduced someone called Amelia Pond, only there's nobody actually with you...'

The Doctor looked round, 'Ah. Yes. I thought she was rather quiet, not like Pond at all...hmm, I forgot about the Autons. Well that can't be good, I suppose we'd better go and rescue her then...this way.' The Doctor charged off again, after a moment's thought the ninth Doctor charged after him. Not wanting to be left alone, Rose followed the pair of them, totally confused as to what on Earth was going on...


	5. Boys and Their Toys

The two Doctors reached the basement in approximately 5 minutes, Rose arriving about 3 minutes after that. The eleventh Doctor spotted Amy almost instantly, her hair a beacon against the drab background of the basement. She was just standing there, completely still, watching him with those huge eyes of hers. The Doctor studied her facial expression carefully, understanding immediately the message she was trying to convey to him.

'We need to help her.'

The ninth Doctor stared at him, 'What? She's fine, she's just standing there!'

'She isn't talking. She isn't moving. There is something seriously wrong with and we need to help her.'

The eleventh Doctor ran in her direction, trying to figure out a clever plan as he went. Oh so suddenly he realised the problem and came to an abrupt halt. There was an auton stood directly behind Amy with it's gun hand pressed against the small of her back. 'Ah. I understand the problem now Pond.'

She glared at him, 'Well done Einstein. Now can you figure out how to save me?'

'Sarcasm Pond, towards the man that's got your life in his hands? Really?'

She gave him one of those intense looks, 'Don't even act like there'd ever even be a slight chance that you'd ever let anything happen to me.'

_That's weird. Words never usually make me feel like that. Ever. The last time something someone said made my heart beat like this was when...when I was with Rose..Oh Amy. Impossible Amelia Pond. Why do you do this to me?_

The Doctor cleared his throat. 'Yes. Well. In that case I'd better get on with saving you.' He sonicked the auton's arm, which presently fell off.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and her body visibly relaxed. 'About time!' She marched off in the direction of the ninth Doctor and Rose. 'Hey Grandpa Senior, I'm still undecided about what's worse, the ears or the forehead...'

The ninth Doctor looked bemused, 'Grandpa Senior?' The eleventh Doctor walked up behind them, 'Yeah, that's you...I'm Grandpa...no idea what she'll call ten.' Nine shook his head, 'You seem very..fond of her.' Eleven nodded. 'A companion though, really?' Eleven looked at him and laughed, 'I know you have no idea right now, but that is so rich coming from you!'

The two Doctors strolled after Amy in a leisurely fashion while Rose was pretty much left behind.

By the time Rose caught up with them they were all sat in a small cafe, eating chips and laughing. She stormed through the door, 'Thanks for leaving me behind...Doctor whoever. Really appreciate that!' Nine and eleven looked round at her and apologised in perfect synchronisation. Amy rolled her eyes, 'Please just forgive them so they can go back to comparing TARDIS parts.'

Rose stared at her, 'Excuseme? TARDIS?'

'Oh, yeah, it's a long story. Basically they're like children comparing mountain bikes, just let them get on with it.'

Rose looked like she was going to collapse, nobody could blame her considering the day she'd had. Amy took pity on her. 'Come and sit here with me. I'll get you some tea.' Rose smiled weakly and sat down.

'So what's a TARDIS? And what was it with the plasticky things earlier? And who are those guys?' Rose was basically trying to fire all the questions she coud at Amy.

'A TARDIS is basically a little time machiney thing that Grandpa Senior will probably explain all the technical stuff to you later. Plasticky things? No idea, I'm expecting an explanation of my own any minute now.' Those guys. Well Grandpa Senior I don't know much about, from what I've gathered from all the nerdy talk that's been going on bwteen the two of them today, he's just the guy that came before Grandpa over there.'

Rose laughed, 'Why do you call him Grandpa?'

'Now that I can answer with confidence, I call him Grandpa because he's like nine hundred and something and I just feel like he should be reminded of that every time I address him.' Rose just shook her head in disbelief and the two of them laughed.

Eventually they realised that nine and eleven had stopped reminiscing and were looking at the two of them in confusion. Rose laughed, 'You know Amy, for a Grandpa he's not at all bad looking!' Amy raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly. The two Doctors looked at each other and shrugged.

Eleven looked at his watch-like contraption and stood up so quickly he almost knocked over the table. 'Amy, we'd better go. Immediately.' Amy looked at him before nodding and standing up to follow him out.

Nine stood up, 'Will I ever see you two again?'

Eleven nodded, 'Well technically you have no choice, but we'll probably be seeing the both of you again very soon.'

Nine looked confused, 'The both of us?'

Eleven winked at him, nodded his goodbye to Rose and walked out of the cafe with Amy in tow.


	6. Good Friends and Goodbyes

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was fiddling about with the control panel and as per usual, Amy was watching him. The Doctor looked up at her and sighed. 'Still no sign of Rory then?'

Amy looked down and shook her head. 'No. I'm kinda worried. I mean, he never spends a whole day without even calling me to say hi and I feel really guilty...' The Doctor stood up straight and walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, 'It'll be ok you know. I promise. Even if I have to make it ok.'

_Well...that was a rather large promise to make to someone. Especially when that someone is someone you don't want to let down. Especially because that person is Amy and if you let her down it might just kill you._

She looked up at him and nodded. She didn't even need to say anything, he understood.

The moment would have been perfect had Rory not chosen that exact moment to do a dramatic swoop through the TARDIS control room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. 'Oh. I see. We're doing tender moments in the control room now? Terribly sorry to interrupt, please continue seducing my wife.'

Amy and the Doctor moved away from each other and Amy gave Rory a look that should make him ridiculously thankful that looks can't kill, if only to prevent his wife being locked away for murder. 'You know Rory, he was just giving me a HUG. As my FRIEND. Because I was UPSET. Thanks to YOU, beloved husband of mine.'

Rory shook his head indignantly, 'I'm not stupid Amy, I know that I've always been second best to him. You never wanted me to be just Rory, you always wanted me to be HIM!' Rory shot a glare in the Doctor's direction, 'But I'm not him. I'm just me. Rory Williams. A nurse from Leadworth. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to be somebody different. Somebody more exciting, mad, mysterious...somebody like the Doctor. Just to make you happy. But I can't be. I wish I could but it's not physically possible. How can a human even hope to compare to a time lord?'

Amy opened her mouth to speak but Rory cut her off. 'Don't argue with me Amy, or try to change my mind because I've made my decision. I'm going back to Leadworth.' Amy looked at him in shock. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. 'I'll take you back now if you like Rory?' Rory nodded and the Doctor turned around and started the process of getting the TARDIS back to Leadworth.

Before long the blue box materialised in the tiny village, miraculously atrracting no attention whatsoever. The doors opened and Rory marched out. Amy was followeing, trying to plead with him, attempting to make amends. Rory stopped, turned around and looked straight at her. 'Amy. It's fine. I'll be fine.' He put a hand on her shoulder, 'Amy?' She looked at him. 'I want a divorce.'

The Doctor had been hovering in the TARDIS for the duration of this conversation, unsure of what to say or how to react. Amy walked through the doors, allowed them to close behind her, she then collapsed against them and ended up as a huddle on the floor. The Doctor looked at her, wanting nothing more than to rush over and comfort her but unsure as to whether it would be appropriate.

Amy had been sat there for about 10 minutes, just staring into space. Suddenly she broke the uncomfortable silence.

'I can't believe he actually left me.'

The Doctor watched her, his face a mask of concern.

Amy had tears rolling down her face. 'I mean, I knew it was basically over, he was never the one I wanted, he was merely...filler.'

The Doctor could resist his instincts no more. He rushed over and sat next to Amy. She collapsed against him buried her head in his chest. He held her tightly, as though he would never let her go. Not ever.

'Doctor?' Her voice was a muffled mumble coming from his chest.

'Amy?' His chin was now resting on the top of her head, their bodies crushed together, merging into one big emotional huddle on the TARDIS floor.

'There's something I've never told you, or admitted to anyone before...'

The Doctor moved away from her slightly so he could look into their eyes. 'Amy?'

_I don't think this many palpitations of the hearts is normal...or healthy. I can't help but feel hopeful, something inside me just hoping that she's going to say what I want her to say. But the more sensible part of me is niggling away, reminding me of the impractiacalities of the a time lord and a human. Especially because I'm not willing to attempt to create another metacrisis me. _

'I...I...I...' Amy was struggling to get the words out.

'It's ok Amy. I know.' She looked up into my eyes and we just looked at each other for a few minutes.

_And now Amelia Pond has turned me into a walking cliche. The last of the time lords has gone all cliche over a human. Gallifrey would be proud._

Amy smiled, 'Aww, has Grandpa gone soft?'

The Doctor rolled his eyes, 'I can see you're feeling better, my work here is done.'

He went to stand up but instead felt something grabbing at his suspenders, pulling him back down. Amy grabbed him by the bow tie and kissed him.

_Holy Rassilon, that was more than a little bit unexpected. Of all the situations I had mapped out inside my head, that was definitely not one of them!_

Amy released him, 'I'm feeling much better now Grandpa, thank you.' She winked at him and walked off, leaving the Doctor sat there in complete and utter shock.

_Well. I think I can safely say that that's one friendship that will never be quite the same ever again. Nice work Doctor._

The Doctor stood up and strutted off to his library, a look of pure self satisfaction on his face.


End file.
